Spiflicate
by insanityisnormal
Summary: 24 year-old Helena Williams was boring. She has two friends, a 'tragic' background, and a boring job as a waitress. She enjoyed the dullness that she lived with. Nothing exciting happened to her, she simply tried to live and tried to be happy. She was ripped away from her life, not that it was that great to begin with. Her complacency with her bland life caught his attention.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is obsessed with something. Now the matter of what depends on each individual. Some are obsessed with models, actors, or singers. People who are virtually unattainable. Others are obsessed with hobbies like art or music. The crazy part is that some people become so enamoured in these things that they lose themselves in it. People go crazy over these things and dedicate their entire life to it. Helena didn't really have an obsession. At least nothing came to mind when she thought of what it might be. She didn't do anything intriguing and she didn't have any hobbies other than reading. She spent most of her time reading to try and make ends-meet. Her life was boring.

Helena when through the same routine everyday. Wake up at six-in-the-morning, be at work by eight, done at by 6:00PM. She pulled her curly black hair up into a short pony, and did minimal makeup to at least try and make herself look presentable. She rode the same bus to and from work, walked the same path from the bus stop. Drank the same bland coffee at the diner she worked at. That was it. She had a few 'friends' that she spoke to from work, but that was all. Again, her life was boring.

Fall came around eagerly; and the leaves dropped, splattering the ground with red and yellow hues. She was dressed in her usual black button up and had a choice of slacks or a pencil skirt for her bottoms. She opted for the slacks due to the chill in the air. She was waiting patiently for the bus that takes her to work, hugging herself to try and conserve warmth. The bus eventually screeched to a halt in front of her beginning her twenty-five minute ride to Judy's Bar & Grill.

She didn't love her job. She didn't hate it either. It was just something that she had to do to pay the bills. She but on a happy face and plastered a smile on.

"Hi, my name is Helena and I'll be your server today! Can I start you off with some drinks or appetizers?" She said in the most cheerful voice she could muster.

The day passed in a blur, multiple families, awkward interactions and so on. She finished her shift off with counting one of the register drawers. She said some brisk farewells to her coworkers and made her way to the bus stop she got dropped off at this morning. She was going to go home, sleep, and do the same thing over and over again.

It was already getting dark out, and leaves scratched against the ground as the wind blew. She felt like the wind was blowing right through her, and it chilled her to the bone. Her entire body shook with a fierce tremor and she pulled her jacket tight against her body. A couple more minutes, then the bus would be here. A couple more minutes and she would be out of the cold. At least that's what she thought.

Footsteps rushed up behind her, just thinking it was a jogger she ignored it completely. She felt a blinding force impact her on the side of the head. Her vision went white and her body hit the cold sidewalk. She felt warmth seep from her hair line. Pooling underneath her face contrasting with the icy ground.

Her vision was blurry and she tried to look up at the looming figure above her as it crouched down next to her. She winced as a hand moved towards her face, pushing her hair behind her ear in an almost loving manner. A thumb dragged gently against the thin skin under her left eye to wipe away the tears that began to flow from her deep brown eyes.

"Not so boring anymore, huh?" A deep voice whispered softly to her


	2. Chapter 2

It was freezing. Her body was curled into a tight ball, desperately trying to keep her body warm. Her eyes cracked open, pain throbbing through her head from the simple movement. She was in a dark room, it was small with concrete floors and tile walls, with a small drain in the middle of the floor. Confusion flooded her senses and she desperately tried to push herself up into a sitting position. The movement was followed with a jingle and the scrape of metal against the concrete floor. That's when she recognized the tightness around her ankles. She looked down, frowning at her lack of shoes, and red stains on her chest and hands.

"Oh good, you're awake," The same gruff voice met her ears and her head flung towards the sound of the noise, only resulting in a wince from her. "Now that's not very smart huh?" He said in a condescending tone. His body approaching her slowly. Panic filled her. She wanted to run. She was desperate to get away from this man. She pushed her body away from him, almost like she was trying to shove her body through the wall. She flinched away from him, bringing her hands up to shield her face from him.

"Now now, don't be shy," He whispered gently, grabbing onto her wrist firmly so he could look at her face. Heavy boot clad feet stepped over her petite frame and he lowered his body onto hers. The weight of his hips pressed her body into the ground, forcing her pelvis against the hard concrete.

"Don't you know how long I've waited to meet you?" Even in the dark, she could see the sick grin formed on his face. Short dark hair fringed over his face, it was wet and stuck together. Piercing blue eyes stared her down, and he smiled at the look of fear on her face. Everything in her mind screamed at her to not admit that he was attractive. No she wasn't attracted to him

His hand traveled from her wrist to her face and then down to her neck, resting gently against her skin. They both knew how easily he could squeeze the life out of her. Her entire body tensed up and she could feel her pulse flutter against his hand. She almost wished that he would, out of fear of what he might do to her in the future.

"Y-you wanted to meet me?" She forced herself to sputter out, her voice vibrating against his hand.

"Of course," He chuckled darkly, pushing some of her hair out of her face with his free hand. "Don't you remember me?"

Helena thought back, trying to remember. She saw so many people during her daily life. She was constantly talking to people due to her job. "You were at my work." She whispered, "You were regular this week."

"Oh, I'm flattered that you remembered me" His voice was dark and and almost teasing. She didn't like the way his piercing blue eyes caused her body to quake. If she wasn't already trapped by his body she would have tried to escape further into the wall.

With a sudden push from his strong legs, he was standing over her. Those heavy leather boots stepped away from her as he turned towards the door. "So complacent, that upsetting." The man muttered. It was mostly to himself, but he wanted her to hear. Just as she thought he was going to leave his arm reached to the wall next to the door.

Blinding light filled the room with a swift flick of his finger. This sudden light sent a wave of pain through her head and she desperately pressed her hands against her eyes to try and block out the light.

"Does it hurt?" The sound of his voice was closer than she anticipated and she felt her entire body jump. "You're covered in blood." He said matter-of-factly. She felt his hand brush against cheek, which she now realized was flaky and tight with dry blood. He pushed a lock of her blood-matted black hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing gently against the contour of her jaw.

"Look at me." His voice was demanding, but filled with something else. It was soft, almost comforting.

After she hoped her eyes finally adjusted to the light, they moved hesitantly away from her face. Shock quickly flashed over her, he was breath-takingly gorgeous. She had seen his face earlier in the dark, and could match him to the face she had seen in the diner. But she never actually looked at him.

He was at eye level, squatting next to her. His dark hair was pushed to one side, hanging effortlessly next to his ear. Thick eyebrows sat upon his beautiful clear blue eyes, followed by his delicate nose and a pair of full lips. A black pinstripe button-up hung on his strong shoulders, draped loosely over his chest. It was tucked into his black jeans that clung to his powerful thighs, topped off with the heavy rubber boots. He was perfect. If it wasn't for the fact that this man had assaulted and kidnapped her, she would've had the biggest crush on him.

A smile formed on his face and his hand cupped her cheek gently. "Helena, do you want to get cleaned up?"

"I- Yes!" She stammered out, eager to get disgusting film off of her body.

"I'll help you." His answer was firm. There was no room to argue and she didn't dare to defy him. He radiated danger and violence, she was scared of what he might do to her if she denied him. She looked away from him, fear and embarrassment filling her body. She was going to be naked in front of him. What would he do to her? Was it actually just going to be him cleaning her? Her mind raced and she glanced at the door for a moment. Where exactly was she? A basement?

A hand tightening around her throat brought her out of her thoughts, and she immediately began to panic as air refused to reach her lungs. Her hands grasped desperately at his hand, hoping that she could try and relieve some of the pressure on her trachea.

"Don't even think of running." His voice was empty, void of the kindness he had shown her just moments ago.

"I. . .wasn't. . ." She got out between gasps. She began to feel her head spin. "I'm. . . embarrassed."

Air was finally able to rush into her burning lungs, and her chest heaved greedily to regain the lost oxygen. She felt his hand rubbing gently against the skin of her neck. " I see. . ."

Now she knew, even a look in the wrong way could get her killed.


End file.
